Communication has traditionally been viewed as a compilation of tightly woven components of speech, language, hearing, environmental influence, etc., but has been studied and treated clinically as an assortment of separate, unrelated pieces. The primary objective of this project is to begin to integrate information, assessment procedures, and training programs, related to communication, into one coordinated program for clinical management of children with severe communication handicaps. The project will provide for each of a small group of severely and profoundly retarded children, intensive training in communication skills--auditory processing, language reception, speech production, and expressive language--and will provide a day-care program carefully coordinated with formal communication training. Data from formal training and the day-care environment will be used to study and quantify interactions between these components, to generate an integrated, data- based program of clinical management, and to suggest areas in which additional research, directly applicable to clinical processes, is needed.